This invention relates to apparatus such as diffusers as used, for example, in air distribution systems.
Such diffusers typically include a base plate which mates with an air distribution duct. A pattern control assembly is attached to the base plate to influence the discharge of air from the system into the room or other area being supplied.
Among the objects of this invention is to provide for secure attachment between the pattern control assembly and the base plate, while accommodating selective attachment and detachment of the pattern control assembly from the base plate.